Forever And Always
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Finally, the sequel to Never The Same is here! Hurray! Anyways: Michelle is trying to cope with what happened, none of the kids will answer anything, and they are behaving suspiciously.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lies, Lies, And More Lies

So my writing has developed since I last wrote Never The Same. So yeah….. I've also been busy because I have a lot I had to do, writing, moving, skillsusa, etc.

Becky

Flashback….

"Michelle, can you watch Nicky and Alex real quick while I go and get some juice for you guys?" I asked.

"Sure Aunt Becky." She replied. I went in and poured some fruit punch for the kids.

"BECKY!" I heard Michelle shout. She sounded panicked and scared. I looked through the kitchen door, out the window and saw a lady with black hair holding both Nicky and Alex up against her. A man with red hair was fighting with Michelle, trying to pull her over the fence to grab her. Michelle was fighting back. She was pushing her feet off the fence to try and get away.

I dropped the glasses of juice I was carrying and ran out the back door. I ran to the front yard and by the time I got there, they were gone. I ran inside and called the police. I then called Jesse, Danny, and Joey. Joey being last and Jesse being first since his number immediately came to mind.

The police arrived first. They found the boys dolls and Michelle's favorite bracelet. 4:08 came, they were missing persons.

I was crying into Jesse's shoulder. He was being strong and kept telling me "We will find them." But I knew he was scared. He had a connection with the boys and Michelle. A very special connection. He didn't lose 1 person or 2. He lost 3. Danny lost 1. I lost 2. But Jesse, he had a special connection. He was like a father to Michelle, and he was a father to Nicky and Alex. I was in so much pain, I couldn't imagine how hurt Michelle must be or Nicky and Alex, if they can concept the idea of being taken away from home, and Danny and Jesse. I can't even imagine Stephanie and D.J..

That night, Danny, he called a family meeting.

"I want us to release our feelings about this. I want to know how each of us feel. This way, we can help one another. Right now, I feel…well I feel upset and hurt. Why would someone take away 3 young children?!" Danny said in tears.

We all knew what he was hinting at. We didn't want to say the word Kidnap. Or any form of it.

"I feel very nervous and frightened. Nicky and Alex are young, they won't know or remember anything. They are young, didn't get to live really if they get murdered. Please don't bring them to that, please. Michelle was so happy before she was…well yeah. I wish I could see her like that again. Please, bring her home! Nicky and Alex, they are only young children, they don't deserve this! They need their whole family!" I prayed aloud.

"Dad, will they come back for us?" Stephanie asked terrified. Even though she was old enough to understand, she didn't know what the people wanted. None of us did.

"I don't know honey." Danny said truthfully.

"Dad, I feel scared and frightened. I haven't been home much lately and when I am, I have people here or something. A few days ago, Michelle asked if she could play a game with me or do something with me. She said I wasn't around much. I yelled at her that I was busy when she kept asking. She ran out crying. She missed me so much that she wanted to be around me. I made her cry. I wish I could hug her right now." D.J. said.

"I know how she felt now. She missed me. I miss her." She finished.

"I was also sort of rude to Nicky and Alex. And with Michelle too. I promised I would take them to the park for a little bit, but Gia was going to the movies and offered me to come too! I ditched the kids at home and left with Gia. They asked me so many questions when I returned. I'd do anything to answer and hug them." Stephanie said.

"I just want to take all of their pain; they must be in, away. I want to make them laugh." Joey said. He ran away in tears. We all sighed.

"Jess." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Your turn." I said.

"Well, I don't know. I want them back but I can't see them. I want them here." Jesse said.

"We will get them home." I had said.

Present

It's been a few days since we got the kids back. I was watching a news clip. It was about their return home.

"We have final word on the 3 children who were kidnapped 3 years ago. That's right, it's Michelle Elizabeth Tanner, and Nicky and Alex Katsopollis. They were found a few days ago at a local school. Their names were Danni, Zack, and Jayden Newman. We got word today, the children are okay. Right now they are home with their families." The reported said. I immediately turned off the tv. I don't want to relive the fact that they had been taken from home.

"Mom?" Nicky asked coming into the room.

"Yes Nicky?" I asked.

"Zack- I mean Alex and I was wondering if we can well….umm….we want to go and get…a umm….." He said.

"It's okay Nicky. Say what you want, I won't be mad." I said.

"We want to go get a bike." He asked.

"You never rode a bike?" I asked.

"No." Alex said walking into the living room.

"Of course we can. I will see if your dad can come with us." I said.

I went up to our room and found Jesse redoing the boys' room.

"Jess, you want to come with us and get the boys a bike, they never learned how to ride." I said.

"One sec." He said. He then put a picture on the wall then followed me.

Danny

"Dad, so what is the main point of your job?" Stephanie asked me. She was doing a project for school.

"To tell everyone what is going on in the world, show things such as your Uncle Jesse singing stuff like that." I replied.

"Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?" Michelle asked entering the room.

"Of course honey. What's the matter?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I just…..I need to, he will get mad." She said.

"He?" I mouthed to Stephanie. She shrugged.

Michelle ran off.

A few minutes later she came back in a tank-top and shorts. She crawled into my bed.

"Stephanie, you need to leave. Daddy's in pain." Michelle said.

"Michelle? What do you mean? I have a project I have to do!" Steph said. She sighed and left the room.

"Okay daddy, I am here to take your pain away." She said.

"Michelle, did the man who kidnap you force you to….take other's pain away and make you feel pain?" I asked.

"Yes daddy….." She said.

"Did he tell you that you're supposed to feel pain?" I asked.

"He said that I need to feel and take away all pain in life. He said that's my job and destiny in life." She replied.

"Michelle, everyone is going to feel pain at some point. You're not a miracle worker. I love how you try to take away pain but you shouldn't have to. I love you for being you." I said.

"But he-" Michelle tried.

"Michelle, don't listen or think about what that man has said to you or done to you. We love you. We wanted you home. Okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"Okay, now how about you go say goodnight to Nicky, Alex, Jesse, Becky, Dj, Stephanie, and Joey?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded.

She ran off. I sighed.

My precious baby girl.

The next day I noticed Michelle, Nicky, and Alex keeping secrets.

Michelle was biting her lip. Nicky and Alex weren't speaking.

"Nicky, Alex, you want some pancakes?" Becky asked. They didn't respond. Michelle, Nicky, and Alex started to use some kind of hand language. It wasn't sign language either. It was made up language.

"Michelle?" I asked concerned.

She formed a fist, hit her left hand on the side of it, then made a peace sign in the air.

"Michelle?" Stephanie asked scared.

"Michelle, Nicky, Alex?" Jesse asked.

I got up and walked to their chair. I touched Michelle. She jumped out of her seat.

"Michelle?" I asked.

"Sorry, you really scared me." She said.

"What were you guys doing?" I asked.

"We were playing a game. We always did this game at meal times to let each other know that we love each other." She said.

I sighed. It was like they can't move forward or past this. None of us could but we were making an effort. It's like there minds are tainted and stuck in that time.

"You guys can verbally speak." Becky encouraged.

"….No, we can't." Nicky said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

They all looked at each other and didn't say anything.

"Because they will know." Alex said.

Stuck in time.

"Nicky, Alex, Michelle, listen, we will love you, forever and always, you don't need to be afraid anymore, we are here to help you." Jesse said.

"I'm going to call that therapist the police recommended." I said getting up and going to the phone.

Michelle

I looked at Nicky and Alex scared. We were now known around the world, they will find out some way.

I pretended to fall out of the chair.

"Michelle!" DJ, Stephanie, Becky, Jesse, Joey, and Dad shouted.

"Ouch!" She said.

"You okay?" Stephanie asked me.

"I…think so." I said slowly.

They helped me back up and sat me in my chair.

Dad was still making the appointment.

"Daddy, We don't want to go to the therapist." I said.

Nicky and Alex agreed with me.

"Look, it will help you guys get better, move forward." Becky said.

"Yeah Munchkin, and we all love you, but you are frozen in time. This will help you. I promise Shorty, I will make sure no one hurts you ever again, but for now you 3 need to go to the therapist. Someone will help you. No one, and I mean no one will hurt you again." Jesse said.

"But, he always said not to go with doctor unless he is there." I said.

He sighed.

We continued our breakfast.

"Michelle, when is he coming back for us?" Nicky asked.

"He never let's us leave home." Alex said.

'He doesn't need us anymore, we're going to stay here with our real family.' I did in our little hand language we made up.

They look disappointed.

They started to clean up breakfast.

"Michelle, do you feel better enough to go back to school?" Dad asked me.

"I think so. But can I go home if I feel uncomfortable?" I asked.

"Yes, yes you can sweetie. We're going to keep Nicky and Alex home to rest a bit longer, you've been to school before, this is their first real time at school as Nicky and Alex." Jesse said.

I got up and grabbed my bag they packed for me.

I got outside and Dad drove me to school.

"Dad, why'd that man kidnap us?" I asked.

"Well, I don't really know." He answered.

"Listen, are you okay?" He asked me.

I wanted to say no, I couldn't trust him, I can't trust anyone.

"Yes dad, I'm fine." I said. I got out of the car and ran into the school.

Becky

Danny came back in. He had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong Danny?" I asked. Jesse was out with the boys buying them some things they may need at any time, mostly some more clothes since we only bought a few outfits.

Deej was at school and so was Steph.

Joey was on a tour.

"I think Michelle is lying to me." He said.

"Michelle? Why do you think that?" I asked.

"She was talking to me, it wasn't her talking, it was like a different Michelle. She wasn't being honest." He said.

"It could be a threat that she feels like she has to obey to. She'll get over it." I said.

Michelle

I put on my wig.

I walked to the police station.

"Hi, I'm Lilly, I'm here for my parents." I said. I bit my lip.

"Alright Missy, what are their names?" He asked me.

I looked down at the paper.

I then repeated the names.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but they've been taken into custody, you see, they've taken children and we can't release them." He said.

"But I want my daddy!" I cried.

A lady came in and pulled the officer aside.

"If they take you and your brothers away from us, I want you to come and get us back, do whatever it takes. If you do that, you will be okay, you won't get a punishment. You will get a party, you want a party? Or do you want us to kill your dad?"

I always wanted to go home, but it seems so unreal to me. I need familiarity. I want the life I had back. I know I shouldn't….I just can't!

"I will let you visit them, but other than that, we are going to escort you to your family." The police said.

I nodded, maybe they can help me get them out.

I sat down in the chair, the police walked away.

"Danni, you actually listened to us. Good girl." The man said.

I nodded.

"Where are Zack and Jayden?" He asked.

"At home, I came from school. How am I getting you out of here?" I asked.

"At Dinner, Tell them you're going to your friends house. Then come with a ladder, at the house there is 200 dollars in the piggy bank on top of the fridge, buy a rope ladder and pass it over, we will handle the rest, you just go home and say your friend wasn't home. Then, when it's all clear, we will pick you, Jayden, and Zack up from school, then we will go on the run." The man said.

I nodded.

"My parents have me under watch, I'll do it when I can…." I said. I got up and walked away.

"Michelle Elizabeth Tanner?" The police man said as I was heading for the doors. How did he know!

"Come with me sweetie, we're going to take you home." He said.

I got scared.

I was standing outside of my school. Jayden and Zack were in the car, The man was trying to get me in the car.

"Come with me sweetie, we're going to take you home." He said.

"No!" I yelled. I ran out of the police station and ran all the way home.

**Okay, so I am really sorry about the long wait, I got really caught up in my other stuff, then I have a state competition in 2 weeks so I was preparing for that. I am hoping to get the next chapter out soon, but I though you deserved this after the suffering I put you through, so Review down below what you liked and did not like. The reason why Michelle is trying to get them out of prison, is she was familiarity, and she has sort of been threatened with her life if they do get caught, which they did, so Michelle does not feel safe, so this is the only way she will feel safe, if she gets them out and goes back to torture. Michelle may or may not start to question herself as well as if she is making the right choices. But yeah, if you have any questions, I reccomend PMing me because I respond quicker to those. I hope to get the next chapter out very soon. I am working on it as your read this. And that...and that...and that...you get it...(and that too)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Decisions

Michelle

I ran all the way to my old home. School shouldn't be out for a while. I looked around for the money they told me about. I found somewhere over 500,000. I took it. Maybe I can get them out on bail?

I don't want to go home. They will question me. I don't want to answer questions. I don't like questions. I'm not supposed to answer questions unless I'm with them.

I walk up to my bedroom. I look at the furniture. They've given me all I wanted, in return, I had to give them what they wanted. A daughter. Nicky and Alex became their sons. I always wanted to return home, see D.J. and Stephanie, Dad and Joey, Uncle Jesse. I wanted to return home, but now that I am home it is very overwhelming.

I climbed into the bed and picked up my teddy bear. It was a gift from the lady when I first got here. I held it close to my chest as tears streamed down my face. I have a huge choice to make….

I close my eyes and take a nap.

Danny

I just got off the phone with the police. Michelle was there talking to the people who kidnapped her, Nicky, and Alex.

"Becky, Jesse, we need to take the kids to a therapist, but I need to go pick up Michelle. She went to the police. She skipped school and went to the police office to talk to those people who abducted her." I said. I couldn't believe it…..

"Michelle? Our Michelle? She seemed so happy to be home, why would she talk to them?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know, answers maybe? Maybe to understand why? Threat?" I said. I walked out the door, Jesse followed. I got in my car and he got in with me. We then drove to the police station.

I ran to the doors and ran in.

"I'm here for Michelle Tanner?" I asked.

"She got away. We can't find her. We sent some cops out to follow her but she went through woods. We are trying to find her right now." The police said.

"Why did she come here in the first place?" I asked.

"We're not sure. There was a prisoner who was threatening to murder his mother when she visited and had gotten a knife, we had to control him first." He said.

"Why did you even let her talk to them! She's a little girl! She needs control and trust. You didn't stop her from talking to someone dangerous!" I snapped.

"Sir, we usually have a strong eye on our prisoners, especially when children are present." He said.

"Well that isn't good enough! My daughter is somewhere all alone! She just got home, and now…..now she is gone!" I snapped.

I dashed out to my car. Jesse seemed like he didn't want to say anything.

"Danny, Michelle's strong. She's just scared. We'll find her." Jesse said.

"Michelle is a little girl, I just got her back into my life. I knew sending her to school was a bad idea." I cried.

"Let's just go home and call around. Someone has to have seen her if she ran. It could be she just got scared or is threatened." Jesse calmed.

Michelle

I awoke 3 hours later than when I fell asleep. I grabbed my teddy bear and went to Nicky and Alex's room.

I picked up their teddy bears and walked home.

I want to stay home, I really do!

_Michelle, he'll kill your dad!_

But maybe they won't….

_He promised you that you will stay with him. He said he would kill your dad if he has to,_

But some promises are broken. I want to stay home with my daddy!

_Michelle…...You know he won't break his promise._

I want my dad.

_He's gonna kill your dad, may as well spend as much time as you can with him before he's dead meat._

I started to run. I was in the front of my house within 5 minutes.

I ran in and saw my dad. I ran straight for him and hugged him.

"Michelle. Where have you been sweetie." Dad asked me. He engulfed me in hugs and kisses.

"Daddy, I am sorry for being bad. I shouldn't have ran. I'm scared daddy!" I cried.

"What's the matter sweetie? Why are you scared?" He asked.

I didn't have the heart to tell him that that man is coming back for me soon. Coming back for Nicky and Alex…..

Stephanie and DJ entered. They were talking about boys….

_Better spend time with them too. You don't have very long. He wants out and your the way._

I ran to Stephanie and DJ, engulfing them in a hug.

"Stephanie! DJ!" I shouted.

"Michelle, what's the matter?" They asked.

"Nothing, I just…..I miss you." I said.

They hugged me back.

_I wonder where Uncle Jesse and Joey are at. You don't have long with them either…._

"Uncle Jesse! Joey!" I shouted. I started to look for them.

_And what about Becky? Soon she'll be gone. She is the mother to your brothers…._

"Becky!" I shouted. I got no response. They just stared at me confused.

I sat down in the corner and cried silently.

"Michelle, sweetie, what's the matter?" Dad asked.

I didn't answer.

"Michelle. Are you okay?" Stephanie asked me.

"Michelle, please talk." DJ encouraged.

I didn't answer.

"Where did she get those bears?" Stephanie whispered.

I hugged mine close to my chest.

"Michelle, honey, where did you get the bears?" Dad asked.

"_Hi Danni, Look what I got for you. You want a teddy?" The lady asked. She handed me the teddy. I was 5, almost 6 as far as I know. Nicky and Alex were 2 almost 3. They also got teddies._

I cherished it. I told secrets to teddy.

I got up and ran to my room…..

I sat on my bed holding my teddy close. Nicky and Alex walked in.

"Michelle, when we go back?" Nicky asked.

"You sure you want to go back?" I asked.

"I don't want them to kill mommy and daddy." Alex said.

"Me too. No kill." Nicky said.

"You do know we'll be in huge trouble and can't have a normal life, right?" I asked.

"Yes, but-" I cut Alex off.

"And you won't be happy?" I asked.

"Yes, but mommy and daddy will be alive." Nicky said.

"And maybe if we go back, they will be nicer." Alex said.

"Nicky, Alex, people don't change." I said. I wanted to go back myself, but I didn't want the boys to come. I want them to be happy. They don't remember much of what they went through, but I do. I remember everything. That stuff…..it was normal for me. I can't remember much from before I was kidnapped. Bits and pieces. I was hopeless. I don't think I can ever be happy again. But the boys, they won't remember much, they will get the chance to be happy. I won't because I remember it all, not much from being happy. I remember my family, and some stuff, but I don't remember much else.

"But maybe they will trust us since we went back. I mean, we could've stayed but we went back." Nicky said.

"Nicky, it's not like that." I said.

"I feel strange being here." Alex said.

"I feel stupid." Nicky said.

"I know. I'll get them out." I said. I looked at the window.

"Michelle, what about our family? Mommy and daddy will be sad?" Nicky asked.

It seemed like they can't make up their mind. That's exactly like how I am right now….

"Give me a few days to think. I will figure out what is the best move. Just spend a lot of time with your family. I don't know what I am going to do and either way we may not see them again…." I said. I handed them their teddy bears. They hugged them.

"Bye guys." I said.

They sighed and walked away.

Stephanie walked in moments later.

"Michelle, it's time for dinner." She said. I got up and followed her down the stairs.

I got down stairs and sat in my chair. I watched as everyone ate. I didn't know if I wanted to eat.

I looked at Nicky and Alex, they were eating.

"Daddy, I am ready to tell you what happened." I said slowly. Dad, Becky, and Jesse seemed to be happier, yet sympathetic.

"Sweetie, you don't have to if you're not ready." Dad said.

"Stephanie, D.J…...can we do something like we did when I was younger?" I asked.

"Like what Michelle?" DJ asked.

"What did we used to do?" I asked.

"Well sometimes we'd play hide and seek, that was when you were 4. We used to play pony." Stephanie said.

"We played Hide and Seek, right Michelle?" Nicky said.

"I'm just going to go to bed early….. Night." I said.

I climbed the stairs and went into my bedroom. I couldn't sleep very well because their threats played over and over in my head. I want to be home, I just can't stay or else they will get out somehow and kill my family.

I drifted into sleep.

Danny

I worry about Michelle. Nicky and Alex seem to be adjusting but Michelle seems like she doesn't want to, or she's afraid of something.

Jesse sees it too.

"She has an appointment tomorrow after school. The therapist booked extra time if Michelle needs it. She wants to do them separate." I said.

"Okay, she's suffering. She really needs this. Boys, do not tell her of this." Jesse said.

"But daddy, it's a doctor. We no go to doctor." Alex said.

"No go! No doctor!" Nicky said.

"Boys, you're home, so is Michelle, you don't have to be scared. We're taking you to the doctor to get help." Jesse said.

"No doctor." They both replied.

I got up and went upstairs. Michelle was asleep. I headed to bed. I was too stressed and tired.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Medicine Is Love

Michelle

I was trying to decide upon if I get them out or not.

"Michelle, you awake sweetie?" I heard dad ask slowly walking into my room.

"Yeah." I said.

"Want to come down stairs and have some chocolate milk? I want to talk to you." He said.

I got up and followed him downstairs.

"Michelle, you know I love you right?" Dad asked.

"_You know I love you right?" THe man asked me while kissing my neck._

"_Yeah." I said scared. _

"_Good, because you're too precious to lose. I'm going to protect you, I promise. Just be a good girl." He said. He then went for his pants._

I flinched.

"No!" I yelled. I tried to get away from him.

"Michelle!" He shouted up the stairs.

I sat in the corner and cried.

"I won't ever have a normal life." I cried.

Dad entered.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" He asked.

"I was scared you were going to hurt me." I said.

"Michelle, sweetie, I would never hurt you. I love you, Forever and Always, okay?" He asked.

"I love you too daddy. I just…...I'm scared. What if I am never happy again or not scared?" I asked.

"I will still love you and we will get you the help you need." He said.

He hugged me. I was too scared to hug him back.

"Michelle, you need to understand we won't hurt you. We all love you." He said.

"_Don't be scared honey. I love you. I won't hurt you. I love you so much." _

_He kissed my neck. He went again for his pants. I was in the good girl room, this can be short or long, depends on how good I've been, how long he decides, and if I was not fighting, which I never did because I was scared. It ended up being very long, saying that I deserved it for being good._

"Please, leave me alone. I want mommy." I said. I know my mom isn't around, but I want her….

I cried in peace for a few hours until Nicky and Alex came in.

"Michelle, Michelle!" The boys cried.

I looked at them.

"What?" I cried.

"Why are you crying?" They asked.

"Leave me alone. I just want to be alone." I said.

"Michelle, I want to save mommy and daddy. He will kill them when he gets out. We need to go back." Nicky said.

"Alex no go." Alex cried.

"Alex, Mommy and daddy will go bye bye." Nicky said. Alex grabbed Nicky.

"Shut up!" Alex snapped. Pushed Nicky and slapped him.

_I was in the corner with Alex._

_Nicky was in front of us. He had tears on his face and a huge mark on his cheek like a hand. He had been hit by him….._

"Alex! Nicky! Stop it!" I cried. I couldn't do this.

Alex just kept hitting Nicky.

"Daddy! Uncle Jessie! BECKY! STEPHANIE, DJ!" I cried out. I was scared. Alex was scaring me.

Dad ran in followed by Steph and DJ. Becky and Jesse shoved their way through once they saw Alex hitting Nicky.

"Boys, boys, stop it. Alex, say you're sorry to Nicky." Jesse said as he pulled and held Alex back.

"He deserved it." Alex said.

"_Why did you hit Jayden _(Nicky)_?" I asked at breakfast before school the following day._

"_He deserved it. He was a bad boy." He said._

Nicky missed school because he was too hurt for school and the teachers would get suspicious. Alex and I went to school. Alex slowly got more aggressive. He would threaten Nicky and me sometimes. In the beginning, he was the one that was always getting the punishments.

Becky was holding Nicky, who was crying that his brother, his twin brother, his best friend, had hurt him. Alex had hurt Nicky before but this was serious. Nicky was bleeding from Alex's nails.

"Son, tell your brother you're sorry." Jesse said.

"He deserved it!" Alex shouted. He stomped his foot.

"Michelle, what happened?" Jesse asked me.

I looked away.

"It's a secret." I said.

I know he isn't around, but I am still scared. He promised that I won't ever be leaving him.

And one of the rules he enforced was to tell nothing. Only they could know everything. Not anyone else. Just them. That's why I can't tell Jesse.

"Michelle…..honey, you don't have to be scared. We're here now. We won't ever hurt you honey." Dad said.

"Michelle, listen, when you went missing, it was the worst time ever. I felt like I failed you. I was your older older (Yes, twice) sister. It was my job to protect you, yet I've failed." DJ said.

"D.J., there is no way you would've known I was going to be forced into playing Hide and Go Seek." I said.

I didn't want her to feel like she was to blame.

Stephanie sat next to me, Dj was on the other side of me. They both got me into a hug.

**"Will you please tell us why they were fighting?" DJ asked. **

I was somewhat blocking them out. If I tell, I don't know what Alex may do...he may hurt Nicky more. So I may not tell...

I think I know what I am going to do about them (Her kidnappers). I am going to protect my family or die trying. He will not get to me. This is my family. I will make sure he knows he can't mess with me. I will not bow down to my fears of him anymore. My family is with me. I am home. I am alive.

I am safe.

So anyways, there's chapter 3. No the story is not over. There is going to be something that makes Michelle sort of realize that this man is not kidding (Any guesses?) But anyways, Yeah, I felt like I was make you feel sad with not posting the next chapter so here it is. I am not going to leave this story unfinished…

-BaybieBlue


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Change Of Mind, I Am Not Michelle!

Michelle

The next day I went to the police station, determined to tell them I will not be afraid of them anymore. I will not be afraid of them. I have my family and they will help me get over this. They're my family, they will help me.

I wanted to hide when I saw them. They seemed angry with me. Probably because I didn't get them out yet.

I sat down anyways.

"Danni, what do you have to say for yourself?" The man said in a scolding tone.

"It's Michelle, and I have come to tell you, I am not going to be scared you anymore. I am not your puppet you can play around with. I know what you've been doing to me and I don't like it!" I snapped.

"Danni, sweetheart, we've only been playing hide and go seek with your family, we haven't done anything. We are only here to protect you, we care about you. We love you Danni. We chose you and your brothers for a reason." He said.

"Listen you little brat, you're going to get us out of here because if you don't, when our sentence is done, you're family's life is done and you'll be back with us. And if you think about telling the police, or anyone, you're dead meat kid!" The woman said angered.

"Relax honey, Danni wouldn't do that, especially since she knows how much we love her and want her safe. She knows we only want what's best for her. Now, Danni, we will see you at 5 tonight? Because if we don't, your dad and sisters will disappear slowly, one by one till no one's left, then you and your brothers will be next..." He said.

Will I really put my family through that? My sisters don't deserve this….

"What about what I want? I want to be home with my family…." I said.

"All we are doing is protecting you. We just want what's best for you Danni. And your family is not what's best. We are. We just want you to be happy Danni, and you'll be happy, with us. Don't you agree, you were happy with us before Hide and Seek finished…." The man said.

"We love you Danni, you're our daughter, we love you, we just want what's best! You were happy with us, you loved us Danni." The woman said in a nurturing tone.

I held my head.

_Laughter, I was laughing._

"_Hi Danni, are we going to have fun today?" The lady asked coming in._

I went through a brief period of accepting the fact I was here, never to be seen as Michelle, just as Danni. I went through a period where I believed they were my family and Michelle was just a figment of my imagination.

"_Hi mommy." I said with a smile._

"_Someone's happy, okay honey, let's get you dressed and ready. Daddy wants you to see him today for your reward for being a good girl. You 2 are going to spend the day at a theme park." She said. She picked out a dress and some leggings. She took off my pajamas and underwear. She then placed on new underwear and my dress and leggings. She did this delicately, examining my body. She then grabbed my brunette hair wig I wore till they decided I didn't need it anymore. She put the wig up into pigtails. _

During that brief period of acceptance, I thought that all parents did it, and Michelle was either lucky or not to get this kind of treatment from her parents and family.

_Daddy was already dressed when I got the the door. He had doughnuts with him. _

_He bent down to eye level with me._

"_Hi baby." He said. He kissed my forehead._

_He offered his hand and I took it. He took me to the car and buckled me in. The front seat…._

_He was always rubbing my thighs and would make me hug and kiss him on the way there. It was a 2 hour drive._

"_Well here we are honey!" He said gleefully. I climbed out of the car and he grabbed my hand and stroked it with his thumb._

_I looked up at him and smiled. We walked into the park and rode rides. At one point on the ferris wheel I said: "I love you daddy!" and gave him a big hug. He always held me close to him, He was protecting me._

He always held me close to him when out in public, this way he can make sure he has control over what I am saying, by that I mean if I begin to say something that could get me found, he can cover my mouth or threaten me privately, also to make sure I do not get too far from him where he won't have power.

I thought every parent did that, and I took it in a caring form. When he took me out when I knew I was Michelle, I took it in a different form, abduction form, but looking back on it, I know it was abduction protocol in his mind.

"My name is Michelle." I said.

"No, sweetie, your name is Danni, you just look like a Michelle. We did nothing wrong honey, you need to help us out of here and get your brothers." The man said.

"So I'm not Michelle?" I asked in a whispering tone. Mostly to myself.

"No, honey, you're Danni, our daughter!" The woman said in a nurturing tone.

"I AM MICHELLE!" I cried.

I was scared and confused. I didn't know who to trust. I can't remember much before my life before them, but I always held on to a few things, mostly memories that my whole family was a part of. I never let go of being Michelle until that brief period of believing I was Danni.

"We love you Danni, we only want you safe and what's best. And that's us. You'll get a mom, a dad, no sisters, and 2 brothers. You'll get dresses and dolls, everything a little girl dreams of. Be our little princess, just like you always were. Just like you were since you were born. You were always with us, so come, be with us again. We're your family. We love you. We just want what's best. Be our little princess again. Okay Danni? Be our little princess and do what you know is right, getting us out of here. We know you believe in Justice, and we are innocent, and you want to get us out of here, don't you my little princess?" The man said.

I flinched everytime he said princess.

"Michelle Elizabeth Tanner?" A police officer said.

"Huh?" I asked. I turned in my chair to face the police man.

"Come with me honey, I will take you home." He said.

"My little princess, please. You don't have to be afraid, we are here and we will protect you. You don't have to go with him, you have rights." The man said as I was walking away with the police officer.

My little princess kept repeating over and over in my head.

When I get home I looked Danny in the eye.

"I am not Michelle." I said. I then left the house again.

Danny

"_I am not Michelle." _Repeated over and over in my head. I knew letting her go up to that police station alone was a bad idea. I thought we helped her get passed this!

She said she was going down to tell them that she wasn't afraid of them anymore. What happened?

I will not be here till Wednesday because I will be in Disney for my birthday. If you see me in Disney, wearing a button in Magic Kingdom on Friday, do not be shy to approach me, I would love to speak with you! :P

Also, This is just Michelle trying to figure out what's true and not. Threats are also mixed in. She doesn't want her family to die because of her. So she may go back and forth trying to figure out stuff.

But yeah, I'll be gone from now to Wednesday.

-BaybieBlue


End file.
